Puer Tenebrarum
by lostfeather1
Summary: Lily Potter had fallen for the Dark Lord's charms. She tried desperately to keep her secret hidden from everyone. But He knew, and would come for the child that she had taken from Him. But it didn't go according to plan. While growing up, Hadrian becomes more like his father than anyone could have imagined. Possible SLASH! Dark!Powerful!Harry


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I do, however, own any OCs and other mentionings of characters that don't belong to Harry Potter.**

**Author Note: I've become an absolute fan of stories that include Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort being the father of Harry Potter and develop a special bond between each other. I also like stories where Tom and Harry are brothers, both are dark and powerful. **

**Now, I give you, "Puer Tenebrarum" which Latin for Child of Darkness. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**27th July 1980**

Lily Potter nee Evans was terrified, pacing in front of the fireplace of Godric's Hollow. She kept thinking of when the Dark Lord would come, wanting to take her son away and never to be seen again. It also occurred to her that he would kill her as well, having being left alone after 'that night'.

Merlin, how she regretted 'that night'.

It had started with James her having a fight, Lily shouting at him for always working and never spending any time with her. For the last few months, James Potter, Head Auror had been spending most of his time, that included nights, at his office, leaving Lily to herself at home, worrying about him. He had only realised this when he came home one day after not being there for two days, only to arrive and for Lily to start screaming at him. To say she was furious at having at yell at him before he finally realised what she was talking was an understatement. She had walked out of the house that night, yelling that she was leaving for the night.

And it was then that her mistakes began.

She went to a bar in Knockturn Alley to relax and clear her head, wanting nothing more than for a few shots of Firewhiskey to clear her head. And it was at that bar that she met the charming and exquisite Marvolo Riddle. At the time she didn't really think much about him, until he started talking to her and she would respond in kind. Before she knew what she was doing, she allowed him to whisk her away and bring her a night of endless and pleasurable bliss.

She had left immediately in a panic when she woke to an empty room at the Leaky Cauldron. At first she had thought it was a dream, until she found a note on the bedside stand addressed to her, merely saying a few words. She trembled as she read each word in the elegant script that belonged to Marvolo.

**You will never forget this, nor will I for when the time comes.**

**-Marvolo**

Her Fate had been sealed the moment she had looked at Marvolo.

She panicked and was terrified for her life, as well as her husband. Quickly on instincts, she fled from the room and the area, making sure to not be seen and went home. After spending half the day wondering how she could have been so foolish to fall for a dark wizards charm, she retuned home to find her husband, James, sleeping on the lounge with a look of unease on his face. She cried all morning, being found by James and taking comfort in the warmth and love he offered to her.

A few months had passed and she found out she was pregnant. She constantly prayed and hoped that it was James' child, or she would fall apart with worry at what she would do to keep her child, for she already loved it. So she had set up a plan to prepare if the child was indeed _his_ and prayed that it would work. Though she would be devastated at what she was going to do to her child, she felt that it was the only way for her child to live and be content.

After a long nine months, the child had come. And it was as she feared, the child was _his_, but she could not bring herself to hate or neglect the child as she held him in her arms.

He was perfect.

She wouldn't dare to change his appearance, no matter his father. No, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she changed her son in any way.

He had his father's face, and even as a child, he was so beautiful and angelic. He looked exactly like his father, the face, nose, jaw and beautiful black hair. The only thing that was solely hers were his eyes, but even then, they were still different. It was a shade of green that she had seen many times before, and when she remembered where, it caused her to pale in fear. She could never forget that particular shade of green, for it was that shade that would kill a person with only a mere two words.

_Avada Kedavra._

They glowed at her, staring at her with an intensity that she didn't know it was possible for a child. He simply stared at her as she held him, watching her every move without a sound. That was another thing she noticed when he was born and caused her to worry more so; he never cried. He was so quiet and never wanted attention, merely watched the world around him. He was a very smart child, looking at everything with eyes that seemed to know more than they should.

She smiled softly as she remembered him trying to walk. Not once had she seen him crawl because he disliked crawling greatly. He merely stayed where he was seated on the floor and looked around the room with large green eyes. Lily was a little worried at the thought that her son had received too much of his father's personality and demeanor, but she didn't care. She loved her little boy too much to realise how much Marvolo and her little Harry were alike. Even at the tender age of being one year old, he was so smart and more skilled than any other child. His magic responded to his every need, but it wasn't just his magic that would respond. She could feel the air around her move about her child whenever he used magic. It was as if Magic itself was there and waited for her little Harry to use his power and help him along.

_Her little Harry._

She had officially named him as Hadrian Marvolo Slytherin-Riddle, knowing that her son had to be named after his father for it was by Magical Law. And while he was named after his father, she covered up his real name and gave him another name; Harry James Potter.

Lily Potter sighed heavily, feeling the burdens and mistakes she had made weighing down on her even more so as she thought of what Marvolo would do to ensure he had her son. She shuddered at the thought of what Harry would become should Marvolo succeed in taking him. It would be the start of another war and the rise of two Dark Lords, both standing side by side as they would take the world as their own.

_'But you knew that this would happen eventually. And now, you only have yourself to blame for your actions.'_ Her had seemed to turn against her, reminding her of the consequences that would follow now that she had made so many mistakes. Yes, she only had herself to blame.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt something tugging on her skirt. Looking down, she met the glowing green eyes of her little boy, looking up at her with a blank face but she could see the slight curiosity shining through. She smiled at him and picked him up from the floor to place him on her lap as she sat in the chair by the fire. "Looks like the time is coming close." She spoke softly while gazing at her son with all of her love and care she could offer.

_'Soon...'_ Her thoughts took her to the times she spent with her child, wishing for them to last for as long as possible. She gave Harry a sad smile before embracing him tightly, holding him so that she would somehow give him all of her love in the way he would understand. "I will always love you, my little Harry. You are very much loved by you parents." Harry reach up and placed his little hands on her cheeks, patting them gently.

"Ma..." He spoke so softly that she almost didn't hear it. Her eyes widened in shock, having never heard him speak before. "Ma...ma. Mama..." He grabbed long strands of her red hair and tugged on them gently before smiling up at her.

Tears began to well up inside of her, overjoyed at her little boy calling her 'Mama' for the first time. "Yes, my son... I'm your Mama..." She gave a watery laugh and held her child tightly, wishing that this moment would never end.

* * *

**31st July 1980**

_'I've waited too long for this.'_

Tom Marvolo Riddle, though to his followers, enemies and those that feared him, he was known as Lord Voldemort, was stalking towards the house known as Godric's Hollow. His red eyes glowed with fury at the thoughts of _his_ child being in that house. No, it was not even a house, merely a shack than what he could - _would_- provide for his son. Rage beyond anything he had ever felt burned inside of him at the Mudblood wench that had taken his child away from him. She would pay for ever having gone into hiding and taking what rightfully belonged to him.

He felt the warm pull inside of him, tugging insistently for him to move closer to the house. His rage deemed ever so slightly when he felt the pull. It had happened when he was working in his office one morning a year ago. His magic had suddenly been pulsing inside of him and seemed to be pulling at him strongly. Confused and irritated, he collected himself and sent out a magical sensor to find what had been tugging on his magic. Not long after, he had come to realise that he had a connection with someone who was related to him. At first, he had thought that it was a lost descendant of Slytherin and shared his blood. But then, thinking that there was no probable cause for a member of his family to be connected to him in such a way that it would cause his magic to link with another, he came to the only other conclusion.

He had never been so shocked and, dare he say it, hopeful that day.

He had a _son_.

He had impregnated Lily Potter nee Evans 'that night' and as a result, he had formed a magical connection with his son. It was very rare for family members to establish magical bonds with one another. It only ever occurred when the family was powerful. He had been thrilled and elated when he began testing how far the bond formed. It started off as small nudges against his magic. Then as the months went by, Marvolo could feel his son's magic completely, no matter the distance between them. He found that he could feel his son's emotions, though they were few and sometimes none at all due to that his son was still a child. His magic had become a protective defence for his son, sending waves of magic that protected his son from anything and anyone that would dare harm him. But after one week, Marvolo began to think that merely feeling his son wasn't enough for him. He wished to see his son, hold and care for him as he was suppose to.

He wanted to be a father to his son and that required caring and loving him. Though he was aware that while he created his Horcruxes, that did not mean that he was incapable of feeling the few strands of emotions as he was feeling now. He was a possessive man, and what Marvolo wanted more than anything, was his son.

So here he stood now, outside Godric's Hollow, preparing to enter the place that held his son, having passed through the Fidelius Charm with the assistance of the traitorous rat, Pettigrew. He stalked silently to the door, wand at the ready. Upon entering, he immediately spotted Potter who was shocked at seeing him before shouting at the Mudblood wench he had been searching for.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go, I'll hold him off!" The red-headed wench held his child closely, sparing a distraught glance at her husband before running up the stairs. Annoyed beyond belief at the fact the the filthy Mudblood had the nerve to name _his son_ such a _common_ name, he turned and faced the Potter Lord.

"You will regret ever having crossed me, Potter. I will see to it that your wretched Mudblood whore of a wife gets what she deserves." He spat at the dark-haired man, red eyes blazing furiously in his rage.

"Don't you dare speak of my wife like that!" James roared at the Dark Lord before he was stunned, and immobilized. He lay there on the floor, helpless at he watched the Dark Lord Voldemort tower over him.

"I speak of her because that is what she is. You never even knew that when you had a little lover's spat with her all those months ago, she had spent that _night_ with _me_. As a result, that child she holds so dearly, is _mine_." He watched with manic glee as the shock and horror set in Potter's face. Clearly, he had not been told and now will die knowing that his wife had betrayed him and had no heir. "Such a pity you never had a son to begin with, and no legacy to your name." He smirked with narrowed eyes before pointing his wand at the Potter Lord.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" And with those two words, the green light flashed dangerous at James Potter, ending his life.

Moving swiftly without another thought, Marvolo rushed up the stairs and to the nursery. He scoffed at the little room, no sense of luxury at all. Well, he would remedy that soon. Sending a quick "_Bombarda_" at the door, he entered to meet the pleading emerald eyes of the woman who dared to steal from him.

"Hello, Lily." He snarled through bared sharp teeth. Crimson snake eyes watched intently as the woman he had spent one night with stood before him, glaring those beautiful emerald eyes at him in defiance. "Give him to me." He commanded, magic leaking into every word he had spoken.

"No." She growled at him, placing herself in front of her son and making sure that her child could not see the man before her. She would not allow Marvolo to take away her joy, the one thing that mattered to her more than anything in the world, even James.

"Stand aside. The only reason you are alive at the present moment is not for my own sake, nor your own. Now, hand over that which is mine and I _might_ consider you to live, after dealing you all the pain you have put me through." He took a step forward, intent on just killing her and taking his son. He wanted him, like nothing else that mattered. His son meant more to him than his own Horcruxes, and now that he had him in arms reach, he would destroy anything and anyone that stood in his way.

_'I apologise, Severus. But my son is far more precious than a promise I made, even to you.'_ Raising his wand, he pointed it at the woman. "Though I am grateful to you for carrying and producing such a treasure, he is mine and I will allow _no one_, not even the mother of my child and heir, to stand in my way." Feeling the urge to kill the red-haired witch, his wand's tip began to glow a sickly green.

"Marvolo..." He hesitated at the sound of her soft tone, looking the look of despair and resignation. "Please... I'm begging you... Protect him. Love and care for him, he is our son... That's all I ask of you..." She whispered helplessly, already losing the strength she had held but could no longer. Having hesitated, he stared at her for a moment, trying to seek any trickery in her words. But there was no denying the sincerity and pleading in her voice.

"You have my word. I only ever wanted to protect and care for him. He is of my blood, therefore, will be treated as such." With that, she smiled softly at him and turned her back on him to pick up the child that waited patiently for his mother's attention.

"Mama..."

Marvolo gasped softly at the soft musical voice that uttered with the one word. His red slitted eyes widened in wonder and awe at the beautiful child in his sights. It was as if he was looking at himself as a child, he had the same straight black hair, the same facial features and complexion. The only that separated them from being the same were that his son's eyes were a glowing emerald green. But even then, all that came to mind when Marvolo looked into the eyes was the Killing Curse.

Lily was torn between giving up her son, knowing that she would die on this night, or send her son away as a means to keep her baby safe. But she knew that no matter how hard she tried, Marvolo would always find him, even if it were years from now.

There was nothing she could do. And so, she looked deeply into her little Harry's eyes, showing him how much she loved him by holding him tightly, whispering sweet nothings to him before kissing his forehead.

"I love you so much, my little Hadrian."

Hadrian, though very young, knew that something was wrong and it made his mother sad. He didn't like it when she was sad, as she always made sure that she was smiling when she was with him. He reached up and touched his mother's cheek, patting it softly. "Mama..." He cooed to her, before smiling at her. His green eyes scanned her face before seeing something behind her. Curious, his eyes turned and saw a man in a black cloak. He blinked at the man, tilting his head to the side and assessed the man. Not even aware of what he was doing, Hadrian sent his magic out towards the man for any threat.

Marvolo stilled as he felt his son's magic pass over him and surround him, as if searching for what he was sure was threat to him and his mother. Even at such a young age, Marvolo couldn't help but marvel at Hadrian's magical control. It surpassed any other magical child's control, including that of a pure blood. His own as a child was not at this level of power. It astounded him at the power his son could wield and what he would do when he grew. There was no doubt that his son would become one of the greatest wizards of all time.

However, there was the matter of Lily, his son's mother. Judging by his child's expression, he could tell that he loved her dearly. But this was something that Marvolo could and would not forgive Lily about. She had taken from him something that he had longed for for many years. It was the one thing that he had only ever felt briefly for his dead mother.

_A family..._

"Your father will take care of you, Hadrian. Become a great wizard, my little one, and always know that I will always love you." Hadrian didn't like the tears that were streaming down his mother's beautiful face.

Lily sighed heavily, trying desperately to calm her heart aching and despair at knowing that she would be there for her little boy. She would not be able to be there for him as he grew up of even see him happy. She only prayed that she was doing the right thing and that everything would turn out alright in the end. And ever so carefully, she held out Hadrian to the Dark Lord, tears trailing down her beautiful, yet defeated face.

"Take care of him, Marvolo. You have no idea what he means to me... Please... don't let him suffer a Fate that isn't his. He's my little boy, Marvolo... _Our_ little Hadrian..." Her voice broke and a heart breaking sob escaped her.

Marvolo stared at her for a moment. The woman was beautiful, strong and powerful in every right. Though she may be a Mudblood, she was still one of the few people Voldemort regarded highly, no matter her status. He knew that she knew he would kill her. Her Fate wouldn't change no matter what she would do, but that still didn't mean that she wasn't the mother of his child.

"Mama," Hadrian called to her, holding out his little arms for her to hold him, care for him and never let go. It simply tore at Lily's heart and soul.

"Please... take him and protect him. Don't let Dumbledore use him like he's used all of us." She pleaded, her green eyes staring into his red snake eyes. "This is just one big chess game, Marvolo! Please don't let our son become a pawn in his game."

Marvolo was shocked at her words, having thought that she would fight him till the end and ended with him killing her. Well, guess he was mistaken, much to his chagrin. "He will not be used, for as long as I live and breathe. He will become the Prince he was meant to be." Marvolo declared strongly, meeting her eyes with his own. She saw the honest truth and sincerity in him, before handing over her precious little boy to the man she had once come to love and think of a man of greatness.

For the first time in Marvolo's long life, he was nervous about holding the child of his own flesh and blood. Over the past, he had saw many mothers caring for their children and learned from them. He had seen the son of one of his most loyal Death Eater's being held by his mother. He had pondered long after if he would be able to experience the same emotions that he had seen so many times on the mother's face as she held her newborn child. Though he knew that emotions were for the weak and not necessary when obtaining one's goals, he would admit that he felt the warm sensation spreading through him quickly whenever he saw his son. So, with strong arms, he reached out for the little boy that clung to his mother, and wrapped the boy in his arms. Awkwardly, he adjusted the small warm body in his arms so that it was comfortable for the both of them and looked into each other's eyes.

Killing Curse green eyes and vibrant crimson slitted orbs clashed.

Time seemed to stop as they both stared at each other, assessing one another like creatures that they had never seen before. Gazes of wonder and awe met each other, as if having seen something like no one else had ever seen before. Magic swirled, spiraled and weaved together around the two. It was a moment of utter raw and pure Magic, nothing like anything ever seen before. Marvolo felt like he was wrapped in a blanket of warmth and comfort. He felt an emotion that he had never received in his life and thought the emotion as nothing but a feeling never existed for him; an emotion that he was incapable of having...

Love.

He had a son that he could _love_ and protect with everything he had. No other person in the world mattered to Marvolo, for he had a son that he could hold and cherish. And now that he has found his little boy, he had no intentions of ever letting him go.

Hadrian's eyes widened in wonder and awe at the man, having felt the connection and somehow recognising the man's magical aura. He reached up to touch the man's face, feeling the slightly cold and soft skin. This face was familiar to him, like he had known this man. It was confusing, yet made perfect sense.

"Papa..." He whispered to the man, green eyes still wide with awe and slight hope. Hadrian never felt connected to his father, James Potter. While his father was always there and entertained him with being an idiot. It still didn't fill the gap in his little heart that his _real_ father would have. His _true_ father was somewhere in the world, trying to find him.

And he did find him.

Hadrian felt his lips stretch unconsciously, stretching till his lips were formed a perfectly beautiful smile. His father had come home to him, to protect him.

Marvolo couldn't describe how beautiful and precious this moment was for him. It was better than having all of his horcruxes in his arms, relishing in the warmth and comfort of being whole and one with them.

"Marvolo, you'll want to hurry. Dumbledore will be here soon." Lily interrupted, her eyes weary and already prepared for the inevitable events that will come. Marvolo found it hard to ear his eyes away from his child, wanting all his attention focus on the small and perfect child. But he held strong and brought his red eyes meet Lily's, analysing her every move and fate. Hadrian turned to mother as well, smiling at her innocently while reaching out for her. He cooed softly, wanting her to take him and hold him close to her.

Marvolo knew that his son would not forgive him of this one death that he would be giving to Lily, his child's mother. However, he could not forgive Lily for her actions and what she had done, it was unforgivable in Marvolo's eyes and he would deliver her punishment. So, with a heavy sigh, he turned his son's head away from his mother to make him look up at him. His Hadrian's green eyes held confusion and curiosity, before the child began to feel very sleepy.

Hadrian was dosing off into a peaceful sleep, feeling the warmth and protective love coming from his father in waves of pure magic. It was comforting and something that Hadrian never wanted to forget.

"Sleep, my little one. I will never let you go now."

It went unknown to little Hadrian that that would be a the last time he saw his father for a few years.

* * *

**Thank you! Please review and tell me your thoughts on this first chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


End file.
